Dallas The Next Generation: Season Two
by Lewis767
Summary: In this exciting new season of Dallas, John Ross, Christopher, Pamela, Amanda and all the other Ewing's are back to give you more drama! Backstab! Betrayal! Lust! Love! And Oil!
1. Episode 1 - Dallas Is Back!

**A/N: Yay! Season Two Is Here! I'm so excited for this season I might end up writing a third! Please Read and PLEASE review, I don't know what you lot are thinking if I haven't got any reviews. Anyway without further rambling, here it is!**

**Starring: John Ross Ewing, Christopher Ewing, Pamela Rebecca Barnes, J.R Ewing, Bobby Ewing, Sue Ellen Ewing, Pam Ewing, Carl Carter.  
Featuring: Jeff Faraday, Cliff Barnes.**

He straightened his tie and dusted off his suit, he then proceeded to comb his hair before leaving for Ewing Enterprises. John Ross Ewing was smart and he was efficient. John Ross was well aware of the family drama that was brewing in his family, but he chose not to be apart of it. As much as John Ross could use It to his advantage, this drama was personal, and it was best kept alone.

John Ross approached his cousin's office and proceeded in entering, not bothering to knock. "How you holding up cousin?" John Ross asked, taking a seat opposite Christopher.

Christopher glanced up at his older cousin with tears streaming from his face. "Just leave me alone John Ross! I'm not in the mood!" Christopher responded, his anger seemed to affect his facial expression. "I was only asking how you were! Sometimes there's no point in trying these days" John Ross said, storming out of Christopher's office.

* * *

A lot had happened in the last few weeks. Christopher's biological father had returned, Amanda's brother had also arrived, Lucy had moved to Knots Landing with her parents and chaos had erupted in Dallas.

At Southfork, Bobby, Pam, Sue Ellen and J.R were trying to rack their brains around how to act about the current situation. "I still can't believe it, I mean after all these years, after Kristin's death especially, Jeff decides to show up?!" Sue Ellen complained, whilst pacing up and down the Southfork living area.

"It doesn't matter if we still don't believe it. My son's biological father has returned to Dallas and there is nothing I can do to stop him!" Bobby cried, he felt angry about the fact that Jeff had returned and he felt angry about the fact that he had let him. "Your saying it like you think Jeff is going to take Chris away from us" Pam said. Pam realised what Bobby was going through but she was going through it as well, it was just as painful.

"Maybe because it's true. Who's to say that Christopher won't want a relationship with Jeff? Than he'll have his real dad back in his life and nothing will be able to change that!" Bobby spat, whilst standing. J.R sympathised with his situation, if something like that were ever to happen to John Ross, he would want that person to pay! "No one is, but _we_ are his real parents, _you_ are his real dad because you raised him his entire life and you loved him more than anyone else and acted how a father should act! No one can take that away from you, not even Jeff Faraday!" Pam explained, trying to reason with her husband.

Pam understood Bobby's frustration but it was better to confront him than to stand idly by and let him make a fool of himself. "Christopher Ewing is your son Bobby! The sooner you realise that the better!" J.R said, showing Bobby his support.

* * *

Amanda Ewing knocked heavily on her apartment door. After a few moments of waiting; Pamela Rebecca Barnes swung open her apartment door and immediately invited Amanda in. "What's up? Amanda _Ewing_?" Pamela asked, smiling at her best friend's wife.

Amanda slouched in one of Pamela's sofa's and sighed heavily. "I need to tell you something, but you need to promise not to tell anyone!" Amanda said, placing her trust in Pamela.

Pamela Rebecca sat beside Amanda and studied her facial expression. "Of course" was Pamela's response. Amanda showed a weak smile and began to explain. "My brother; _Carl_ the one who showed up at the wedding. He...he...used to abuse me". Pamela stared wide eyed at Amanda and began to gasp. "What sexually or -" Pamela began to ramble, fearing for Amanda's life. "God no! No! Physically, he used to hit me and kick me and punch me, seeing him weeks ago, at my wedding was the worst feeling in the world" Amanda explained.

Pamela was shocked, she couldn't believe that someone as sweet as Amanda went through all of that. "Oh my god, does Christopher know?" Pamela asked curiously. Amanda shook her head swiftly. "And he can never find out, not until I tell him anyway" Amanda responded. Pamela showed her a sign of sympathy and began to squeeze her tight whilst Amanda cried.

* * *

Christopher approached the house of Jeff Faraday and knocked heavily on the door. Jeff immediately answered. "Christopher, how are you -" Jeff was cut off by his son. "Why did you come to Dallas? Why after all these years did you decide to return? On my _wedding_ day". Jeff sighed heavily and stepped outside his front door.

"Because, your my son. Your mother; Kristin assured me that you would be safe with Pam and Bobby but every day of every year went by and I could not stand to think that another family were bringing you up instead of me, and then your mother died. But as the years continued to progress I had to see you, that is when I met your wife's brother; Carl. He told me he was looking for her and that she was marrying you, so we formed a partnership and found you" Jeff explained.

Christopher began to cry, he had spent the last minute struggling to hear what Jeff had had to say. Without reacting or responding he left.

* * *

Cliff Barnes, Carl Carter and Jeff Faraday had gathered in Barnes Oil to discuss what had happened so far and their best step forward. "So, we've already learned that Amanda and Chris didn't react well to your arrival, that was a given anyway" Cliff said, stating facts. Jeff and Carl growled at Cliff's statement. "I want to punish that family for poisoning my son into thinking he was a Ewing!" Jeff said, expressing his anger.

Cliff and Carl smirked at Jeff's anger. "Patience Jeff, that family will get what's coming to them, even If I drill it into each and every one of their heads!" Carl said.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Do you like the New Main cast? Please review!**

* * *

NEXT TIME...

**Episode 2 - Ewing's Are Brewing, and so are the Barnes!: Pam Ewing considers selling her shares of Barnes Oil. John Ross and Sue Ellen visit an Oil rig but something disastrous occurs. Bobby confronts Jeff and puts him in his place.**


	2. Episode 2 - Ewing's are brewing!

**A/N: This episode is finally here! Please Review! I'd love to know what you all think! P.S Carl Carter has been demoted to a recurring character.**

**Starring: John Ross Ewing, Christopher Ewing, Pamela Rebecca Barnes, Amanda Ewing, J.R Ewing, Bobby Ewing, Sue Ellen Ewing, Pam Ewing.  
Featuring: Jeff Faraday, Carl Carter.**

Christopher Ewing stumbled into his room at Southfork and fell heavily onto his bed, instantly waking up Amanda. "Christopher what are you doing?! Where have you been?!" Amanda snapped, turning on her lamp.

Amanda sat up in her chair and stared angrily at her husband. (Eeek! Their married now!). Christopher smiled and struggled to keep open his eyes. "Give me a kiss baby, I haven't seen you in years!" Chris said as he leaned in to his wife. Without hesitating Amanda pushed her husband off of her and stood up, not feeling tired any more. "Your drunk! I know this thing with your father is hard on you Christopher but turning to alcohol isn't the answer! Just look at Sue Ellen!".

Christopher shrugged innocently and collapsed in a heap leaving Amanda to ponder her next move.

* * *

Morning had arrived and the whole of Southfork was quiet. Christopher was in bed hungover, Amanda had stormed out, J.R was sleeping and John Ross was round Pamela's leaving Bobby and Pam alone.

"So what do you want to do this fine morning my sweet?" Bobby asked, creeping up behind his wife. Pam turned around and placed her arms around Bobby's neck. "I was thinking about Barnes Oil" Pam said bluntly.

Bobby released from Pam's hold and perched on a stool in the kitchen. "What about it?" Bobby queried.  
"Well I was just thinking. Cliff has 50% of the company and Pamela and I have 25% I'm not interested in Oil Bobby, so I'm thinking of selling my shares".

Bobby listened intensly as Pam pondered the thought of who she was going to sell to.

* * *

John Ross and Sue Ellen Ewing approached the Oil rig that was a key player in the future success of Ewing Enterprises. "It's not as big as I expected" Sue Ellen said as she came closer to the rig. John Ross placed a crash helmet on his head and handed one to his mother who repeated the same process.

"The Size isn't the important thing, it's the oil!" John Ross responded with a grin.  
"You are your father's son John Ross". John Ross turned and faced his mother. "Is that a good thing?". Sue Ellen chuckled.  
"Be nice to that girl of your's John Ross, hopefully that's the one thing you don't have in common with your father!" As the two approached the rig John Ross prepared to reply but suddenly the rig that theyhad just entered had exploded, leaving John Ross and Sue Ellen as it's victims.

"Momma! Are you OK?" John Ross cried, as he freed his mother from the debris that covered her.  
"John Ross I'm fine, what was that?" a rusty Sue Ellen asked in response. John Ross helped his mother to her feet and dusted off her black dress. "What ever it is and whoever is behind it, they will pay!".

* * *

Bobby approached the current home of Jeff Faraday. "Bobby, how nice to see you" Jeff said, smirking at his biological son's 'dad'. Bobby only just managed to restrain himself from hitting the person opposite him. "I hope he's not causing you any trouble" Carl said, approaching the front door.

Bobby managed to let out a fake laugh and turned to face both Carl and Jeff. "No trouble intended, I just wanted to come here to tell Mr. Faraday to back away from my son!" Bobby said, and with that he walked away. Before Bobby was out of earshot Jeff spoke up. "Don't you mean _my _son!". Bobby ignored the comment and walked away.

"Well done Jeff" Carl said, as he headed inside with his partner.

* * *

Christopher, Amanda, J.R, Pamela, Pam, John Ross and Sue Ellen had gathered in the living area of Southfork to discuss what had happened to the two latters. "It was just a random explosion!" Sue Ellen said, clutching onto her bruised arm.  
"I'm glad your OK Sue Ellen, It must of been dreadful!" Pamela Rebecca said, comforting her boyfriend's mother.

Sue Ellen smiled at Pamela and comforted her angry son. "Whoever did this will pay!" John Ross assured his family, and when he assured something, it happened!

"Don't worry John Ross, I know one of the best lawyers around, and I'm sure she'll be willing to help us out" Christopher said grinning.

* * *

NEXT TIME...

**Episode 3 - Comeback: Christopher hires a professional lawyer to help with Sue Ellen and John Ross's problem. J.R persuades Pam to sell him her shares of Barnes Oil. John Ross realises love is to short and proposes to Pamela. Amanda realises Christopher has a drinking problem and talks with Sue Ellen about what she's supposed to do.**


	3. Episode 3 - Comeback

**A/N: Hi Guys! Sorry it's taken so long for an upload, been busy. Oh and BTW the proposal between Pamela and John Ross wont be happening due to a change in the further plot, I'm sorry for the inconvenience, anyway please read and review!**

**Starring: John Ross Ewing, Christopher Ewing, Pamela Rebecca Barnes, Amanda Ewing, J.R Ewing, Bobby Ewing, Sue Ellen Ewing, Pam Ewing.  
Featuring: Margaret Krebbs. **

"Wow!" was all John Ross Ewing could say as he slid out of his duvet. Pamela Rebecca joined him moments after, grinning as she put her arms around her lover. "I'm glad you approve" Pamela said seductively.  
John Ross climbed out of bed and clutched onto his neck in pain. "John Ross what's wrong?!" Pamela asked worridly. John Ross screamed in agony as Pamela aided him to their bed. "My neck still hurts from that damn explosion! Christopher better have that lawyer ready!" John Ross moaned.

* * *

Amanda Ewing shifted uncomfortably for the second time in the last week. It was eleven o'clock in the evening and Christopher still hadn't returned to Southfork. Amanda surrendered in defeat and stopped herself from sleeping.  
Amanda exited her bedroom and made her way to the kitchen. As Amanda poured herself a glass of lemonade, Christopher poured into the kitchen. "What time do you call this?!" Amanda asked, her anger started to grow inside.  
Christoper laughed and stumbled into a kitchen stool. "Unbelieveable, I bet you haven't even rung that lawyer for your cousin?" Amanda said, folding her arms as she scolded her husband. Christopher frowned at Amanda and smiled. "Actually Mrs. Ewing, I did!" Christopher said as he stormed up to his room. Amanda sighed and then proceeded to cry on her way to her bedroom.

* * *

Christopher, Amanda, Bobby, Pam, Sue Ellen, J.R, John Ross and Pamela all gathered in the living area of Southfork as they anxiously awaited the arrival of John Ross and Sue Ellen's lawyer that Christopher had generously called. "So who is this famous lawyer cousin?" John Ross asked as Pamela straightened his suit. Christopher who had managed to escape a hangover eagerly responded. "You'l have to wait and see" he said grinning. Amanda angrily attempted to contain her anger.  
Suddenly as the family broke into awkward silence there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it" Pamela said, quickly approaching the door. The female lawyer smiled gratefully at Pamela and shook her hand, Pamela then led her through to the living area of Southfork where Bobby, Sue Ellen and J.R instantly stood up. "Margaret? Margaret Krebbs?" Bobby asked ecstatically. The whole family crowded around their family member, hugging her as soon as they could.  
Margaret released after the several hugs she had been given and escaped for breath. "I go by Maggie now" Margaret said, smiling,

* * *

Whilst the rest of the family were discussing Maggie's arrival, Pam Ewing had decided to get away from the drama, instead deciding to do the laundry. As Pam folded her delicates J.R had entered her room. "I'm not so good with lawyers" J.R said, taking another step into Pam's room. Pam spun around and sighed heavily. "What do you want J.R?" She asked.  
J.R grinned and tipped his hat. "I'll cut to the chase then. I heard you were thinking about selling your shares of Barnes Oil, how about to your brother in law?" J.R asked.  
Pam rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Like I would ever sell my shares to you!" Pam snapped.  
J.R exited his sister in law's room and grinned as he sauntered down the staircase.

* * *

Amanda Ewing approached her auntie in law who was sitting alone in the Southfork garden. "Sue Ellen, can I ask you something?" Amanda asked, sitting beside her.  
"Yes dear, what is it?" Sue Ellen responded. Amanda fiddled with her wedding ring and tried to bite back her tears. "Christopher mentioned that you used to be an alcoholic, how did the rest of the family help you through it?" Amanda asked curiously.  
Sue Ellen was puzzled. Without asking why, Sue Ellen answered as best she could. "Well J.R admitted me to a sanitarium so you can imagine how that turned out. Miss Ellie and the others, they were so kind to me. But the thing that got me through it was having someone to go back for. I had J.R I had Southfork, I had everything I had ever wanted, and that's what got me through".  
Without responding Amanda left.  
She knew what she had to do.

* * *

NEXT TIME...

**Episode 4 - Plotting Trouble: Margaret uncovers the truth about explosion. Amanda does what she thinks is best for Christopher. Carl, Jeff and Cliff plan something menacing.**


	4. Episode 4 - Plotting Trouble

**Starring: John Ross Ewing, Christopher Ewing, Pamela Rebecca Barnes, Amanda Ewing, J.R Ewing, Bobby Ewing, Sue Ellen Ewing, Pam Ewing.  
Featuring: Margaret Krebbs, Cliff Barnes, Jeff Faraday and Carl Carter.**

John Ross Ewing had already scheduled lunch with his cousin and lawyer, Margaret Krebbs. Christopher and Sue Ellen had decided to tag along too. The meeting was in an hour, and so far the furthest John Ross had gotten was the shower, _with_ Pamela. "Stop it John Ross! You've got a lunch meeting in an hour, let go of me!" Pamela half giggled as she struggled to leave the shower. John Ross smirked in response and resisted the urge to pull Pamela closer to him.

Pamela Rebecca had already escaped and was now half dressed. "I feel like we never see eachother anymore. Your always at Barnes Oil when I'm home and I'm at Ewing Enterprises when your home!" John Ross said, exiting the shower also.

Pamela sighed and pulled a dress over her head. "Well if our lives weren't constantly busy than maybe we could spent more time together" Pamela responded. John Ross grinned and threw her over his shoulder. "Like you said, we've got an hour!" John Ross smirked.

* * *

"Christopher get up!" Amanda screeched, repeatedly hitting her husband who was suffering from yet another hangover. "Jeez Amanda, you don't have to hit me!" Christopher snapped in response. Amanda sighed heavily and placed her hands on her hips. "You've got a meeting with John Ross and Maggie in an hour, you can't be late" Amanda said, reminding him of today's events.

"They'll be fine without me" Chris groaned, letting his head hit his pillow once more. Amanda sighed again and sat beside her husband. "Look, I know your upset about Jeff turning up and causing havoc with your family, but drink won't solve all of your problems Christopher! John Ross and Sue Ellen need you, don't let them down".

Amanda left her room and went to find the rest of the family. What was she to do?

* * *

John Ross and Sue Ellen Ewing waited anxiously for Margaret to join them. Sue Ellen was dressed in a smart peach dress with her hair straightened to perfection. John Ross was dressed in a crisp blue shirt with jeans. "Don't worry momma, whatever it is Maggie found, it'll all work out" John Ross said, reassuring his mother.

Suddenly the click of heels alerted John Ross and his mother, Margaret Krebbs had arrived. "Good afternoon Sue Ellen, John Ross" Margaret said, smirking as she sat down.  
"Let's cut the crap already, what have you found?" John Ross asked. Maggie opened her briefcase and pulled out a few documents.

"Well your not going to like it. I found residue of explosives hidden underneath the rig". (**I know this sort of like the explosion in the TNT Dallas episode**).

Sue Ellen and John Ross exchanged glances before turning to face Maggie."Explosives? who would want to blow up the rig?" Sue Ellen asked.  
"Don't act so naive momma, have you seen the amount of enemies this family has!" John Ross snapped.

Margaret could feel the tension rising. "I know who started the explosion" the lawyer said. Suddenly everyone had grown quiet. "Who was it?!" John Ross asked, his temper had started to grow. "Cliff Barnes and Jeff Faraday".

* * *

Amanda, Bobby, Pam and J.R Ewing had gathered in the garden of Southfork Ranch. "What is it you wanted to speak to us about Amanda?" Bobby asked curiously. Amanda struggled to find the strength to speak. "I'm admitting Christopher to a sanitarium" Amanda said. Pam, Bobby and J.R gasped in shock.

"Why on earth would you do that?!" Pam asked, she suddenly felt herself resenting her daughter in law. "Christopher is an alcoholic! Ever since Jeff turned up he's been an emotional wreck! Every night I've been waiting worried sick, thinking that something has happened to him! I cannot live like this anymore and neither can Christopher!" Amanda said, storming off.

* * *

Cliff Barnes had assembled his partners in the board room of Barnes Oil. "Report?" Cliff asked.  
"Ray Krebbs daughther, Margaret is acting as John Ross and Sue Ellen's lawyer, she's been investigating the rig explosion" Carl Carter said, making his presence known. Cliff paced himself as he sauntered over to his office window.

"It wont be long til they figure out we started the rig explosion. We have to act fast".

* * *

NEXT TIME...

**Episode 5 - Agendas: The Ewing's use Pamela as a way to find out Cliff's agendas. Amanda admits Christopher to a sanitarium. Carl goes to extreme measures and does something extraordinary.**


	5. Author's note!

**A/N: As most of you are aware, I haven't updated in a while :( The reason being is because I've recently moved houses and struggling to fit writing in my time schedule! For the moment I am putting Dallas TNG: Season Two on hold or 'hiatus' if you will, it will not be permanent and I assure you that I will be returning to this series. **

**I have being storyline coming up but I just need time to fit it in! **

**Thank you, **


End file.
